The present invention relates to a gimbal for supporting a hydrodynamic air bearing slider over a rotating disc within a storage system. More specifically, this invention relates to a gimbal having improved stiffness properties.
In a storage system, such as a magnetic disc drive, a plurality of discs rotate about a common axis. Each disc in the drive includes a recording surface with a plurality of concentric data tracks. An actuator arm assembly supports a hydrodynamic air bearing slider close to the rotating disc and positions the slider over selected data tracks. The slider carries a magnetic transducer for communicating with individual bit positions on the rotating magnetic disc.
A load arm is connected between the actuator arm assembly and the slider. The load arm supplies a downward force (preload force) that counteracts a hydrodynamic lifting force developed by the air bearing slider. The interaction between the preload force and the hydrodynamic lifting force maintains a nearly constant slider flying height.
A gimbal is positioned between the load arm and the slider. The gimbal resiliently supports the slider and allows it to pitch and roll while it follows the topography of the rotating disc. As such, the gimbal is a critical element in a magnetic disc drive unit.